The present invention relates to flexible display technology, and more particularly to digital object sharing using a flexible display technology.
With the development of display technology in the computing industry, a variety of display technologies are available. Examples include liquid crystal displays (LCD), thin-film-transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT LCD), light-emitting diode (LED) displays, and flexible active matrix organic light-emitting diode (FAMOLED) displays. A flexible display made of a flexible material such as plastic, as opposed to an inflexible glass substrate, can maintain display performance even when it is flexed, bent, or rolled. The flexible display is easy to carry by folding or rolling up since the flexible display is not damaged when it is folded or rolled up like paper.